


New Eyes

by ozuttly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tentacles, True Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees Castiels true form. He decides he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty nervous about posting this up on here, as it's my first work for this fandom. Please ignore any tense errors, as I've been having a lot of problems with them lately.

In his lifetime as a hunter, Dean has seen many things. He’s a man who witnessed the aftermath of the apocalypse, and then prevented it from coming to pass. He’s seen demons, seen souls ripped apart and tortured worse than anything he’d ever thought imaginable. 

Now, he realizes belatedly, as the eye-searing glow slowly begins to ebb away, he’s seen angels.

He knows he’s dead. Knows he has been for a little while now, and that it’s the only reason his eyes aren’t burning and his head isn’t boiling from the inside out. Apparently it’s the human brain that can’t comprehend an angel’s true form, not the human soul. Now that his body is gone and rotting, it’s like he’s seeing Cas for the first time. In a way, he supposes he is. 

The angel isn’t something he can describe in words. Most creatures on earth were solid, had one shape and one shape only, but Castiel wasn’t like that at all. He was constantly moving, rippling, a mass of writhing tentacles, wings and eyes, with no edges and no walls. His form constantly /moved/, changing, shifting, and Dean reached out one tentative hand to touch his skin. 

It was surprisingly smooth and soft, and not at all slimy, although he isn’t quite sure why he expected it to be so. The angel didn’t really have a face - he had four head-like lumps near the top of his ‘body’, but they were little more than clumps of eyes, with little ability to actually emote, but Dean could swear that he looked relieved somehow. Relieved and proud that his hunter was finally seeing him as he truly was, rather than ‘the angel formerly known as Jimmy Novak’. He shuddered under Dean’s fingers, all six of his wings fluffing up as he moved into the contact. 

Tiny tendrils and tentacles wrapped around Dean’s wrist, and he let out a surprised noise as he went to pull back, but then he was leaning into the touch, a smile playing at his lips. He still had difficulty understanding the angel’s true voice, but he was sure right now that Cas was /purring/, and he’d be damned if it wasn’t the weirdest thing in the world. 

“You’re like a giant, tentacle monster cat.” He commented, and more than a thousand eyes trained on him, narrowed and unamused. He just laughed and began his ministrations once more, moving his other hand to play with the feathers of Cas’ upper right wing. The angel wrapped around him then, encompassing him in a warm, many-limbed embrace, and Dean’s smile turned soft and affectionate as he reached up to gently touch one of Castiel’s faces. There was no mouth to kiss, so he pressed his lips between two eyes instead, closing his own as his fingers trailed back down to play with the feathers of his wings, stroke down the skin of his back. 

“...You’re beautiful, Cas,” he says, and his voice is quiet and gentle - barely above a whisper. The angel stiffens, and Dean’s lips pull tight, a grimace coming to his face after the words were out of his mouth. “And I’m not saying it twice. I may be dead, but I still don’t do chick flick moments, you got that?” 

Castiel’s form seemed to rumble softly in laughter, and Dean’s grin returned once more. He’d never really been a big fan of heaven, but if this was what he had to look forward to for an eternity, it couldn’t be all that bad.


End file.
